


Not Letting Go

by ravyn_sinclair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Fear of Death, Fear of Falling, Implied Major Character Injury, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fill, hanging on the edge, shangst, shiro is the only thing keeping lance from falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_sinclair/pseuds/ravyn_sinclair
Summary: "Don't worry about that," Shiro interrupts, voice as soothing as he can make it. "I'm not letting you go."He won't. Because if he does, then that's it. Lance would be gone.-Another mission gone to crap. Shiro is trying to hang on for both of them. Lance doesn't know if he can.





	Not Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> @rigb0ner made a post I took as a challenge and...this is what happened. Enjoy! :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Voltron: Legendary Defenders or any of its characters.

“You’ll be okay, Lance, you’ll be just fine,” Shiro says as gently as he can, not daring to move his eyes from watery blue. “You’ll be okay. Hey, can anybody hear me? Anybody?”

The static he’d been hearing from the comms crackles again, and Shiro bites his lip. He’d thought maybe he heard someone’s voice, but…it could have easily been his imagination. He blinks, trying to keep his eyes from burning. It - it was just the smoke. “I - I think I heard someone that time,” Shiro says with a small smile, tentative.

Lance blinks up at him, eyes still wide. Still scared. His hair is a mess in the wind, helmet lost somewhere over an hour ago, and his legs dangled uselessly below him. “You think?” He whispers, lower lips trembling. “B-because I don’t know how much longer I can - ”

"Don't worry about that," Shiro interrupts, voice as soothing as he can make it. "I'm not letting you go."

He won't. Because if he does, then that's it. Lance would be gone.

Another mission gone to crap. Someone had gotten a tip somewhere and the Galra forces were prepared to face them down. Shiro and Lance had been seperated from the group near the beginning of the mission - Hunk and Pidge going with Allura to the control tower to try and disable the fighter drones with a corrupt signal while they went after the cargo hold to get the prisoners. In the end, the prisoners had been given freedom on a stolen cargo ship, but a wave of drones had come intercept them. Shiro and Lance had to hold them off, give the prisoners time to escape. A crap situation, especially with just two people against what felt like a whole army.

What made it impossible was the bomb.

Shiro thinks it might’ve been on one of the ships, waiting for transport somewhere else. He’s not sure. But the fighting had set it off, taking most of the drones with it and blowing the cargo hold into pieces - creating huge holes in the floor that led to the vast chasm the fortress was built over. And Lance was unlucky enough to not only get caught in the blast - again, why is this beautiful boy always getting in the most impossible situations - but tangled up in a heavy piece of large shrapnel that pulled him over the edge.

Shiro just barely managed to catch him. And now that’s where they were. Shiro using one hand to keep himself from going over, one hand to keep Lance from certain death.

Lance sniffs, trying to move his other arm - trapped in the tangle of wire trying to pull him down - and failing. “Shiro, c-come on, I - ” he blinks again, and a few tears fall. “I’m gonna fall.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am.” Lance says, smiling. Shiro hates how beautiful he looks right here. “I-I’m gonna fall, because you can’t hold me, and you, and this - this whatever this thing is - I think it’s a piece of wall I’m tied to. But you can’t hold me forever, Shiro.”

Shiro’s brow furrows as he bites his lip. “Yes I can,” he says, ignoring how his human arm has started to ache from the odd angle he’s holding himself at. “I will if I have to. I’m not letting go. I’m not just going to let you - ”

He can’t even say it.

Lance sobs. “I don’t want you to let go, Shiro.” He presses his lips together and sniffs, more tears falling. “I don’t want to - I want to s-see Pidge go back home with her family. I w-want Hunk to hug his m-moms again. I wanna see A-Allura become the queen w-we all know she’s gonna be. I wanna see you not f-fighting anymore.” Lance sobs again, helpless. “I wanna see my f-family again - ”

“You’re going to see your family again, Lance, I promise,” Shiro says, vision blurring. “You’re going to see all of those things, all of it, Lance - ”

He slips.

Shiro manages to catch himself, but not before the both of them slip a few inches. Lance gives a cry of fear, then cry of pain as it jolts the ties on his arm. He sobs again, looking down at his arm. Shiro pants, heart in his throat, and looks as well. He feels sick - the way the wires are tangled around Lance’s arm…

“I can’t do this, Shiro,” Lance sobs, each breath coming out on a pant. He looks back up at Shiro. “Please, I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can,” and damnit, now Shiro is crying. “Yes you can, Lance, just - a little longer, okay? Please - Can anybody hear me! Does anybody copy?”

The comms crackle again. Shiro’s breath hitches, his arm tired, fingers straining and cramped, and damnit, he doesn’t want this to be _it -_

“ _\- opy! Shiro, I -opy!_ ”

_Relief_ pours through every part of his body. Shiro hangs his head and laughs, another wave of tears coming free. Thank god. “Allura, Lance and I are trapped in the cargo hold,” he says, meeting Lance’s startled eyes with a grin. “We’re in a bad situation and need assistance asap.”

“ _We’re - our way, Sh-ro, hang on!_ ”

“Been doing nothing but,” Shiro jokes. Hearing Allura’s voice in his ear gives him a bit of strength back, and he tightens his hold on Lance.

“Hear that Lance? You’re going to be okay.”

Lance stares up at him, eyes wide, still scared. And then he smiles, turning his face into his arm and cries.

A few minutes later Lance is back up on the ledge, arm untangled and clutching onto Shiro with everything he’s got. Shiro clutches back, with both hands this time.

And he’s never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Tumblr! crsinclair.tumblr.com


End file.
